


Meeting Dr. Medicine

by Caliras



Series: Dyslexic Stan [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Stan, Hospitals, Sad Grunkle Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/Caliras
Summary: Stan has his first appointment with the doctors.





	Meeting Dr. Medicine

He felt like he was going to throw up. The car was halfway there and even with the kids enjoying the ride, he felt like he’d rather jump out of the car. What if he didn’t have dyslexia? What if he was just an idiot without dyslexia? Because he wasn’t fooling himself, with or without dyslexia, he was an idiot at best. Would he disappoint everyone? Again? For having to pay for a doctors appointment which he might not even need? He looked out the window, Ford was driving so he wasn’t taking his eyes off the road, and contemplated jumping out. He wouldn’t of course, but it was tempting.

Pulling up into the driveway, Stan realized he had missed his chance. Groaning he stepped out if the car, followed by the kids and his brother. There seemed to be something looming in the air that grew thicker every step closer he took to the building. It tried to suffocate him, drowning out his thoughts, dread seeping into his veins. Was it too late to turn back? He took another step. What if something went wrong? Another step. What if his brother was just messing with him? What if dyslexia wasn’t real? No, the kids wouldn’t do that to him, plus they brought it up in the first place. Two more steps. What if the kids hated him? He stalled, feet stuck to the ground, barely able to suppress a tremor that wanted to run through him.

What if after this, they weren’t able to look at him anymore? What if the doctors pulled up past medical records and they got ahold of them? His brother was certainly stubborn and smart enough to find them if they were documented on a computer. What would he find on there? He’s ended up in the hospital countless time, so quite frankly he’s not sure what might be found. What if- a small hand grabbed his. He looked down in surprise before looking down to find Mabel, staring straight ahead. She looked up at him and smiled, before gently tugging at his hand. Warmth flooded him as he took another step forward.

Another hand took his and he wasn’t surprised to see Dipper there, grinning up at him as he was tugged along. Stan allowed himself a small smile as he was dragged along by the kids. When they entered the building, he wanted to run, but… he wasn’t alone. Not anymore. Stan took a deep breath and walked up to the receptionist.

“I have an appointment,” He stated bluntly, hiding his worry.

“Alright, what’s your name?” The man asked softly, naturally quiet from working here.

“Stanf- Stanley. Stanley Pines.” He managed to say, hoping they didn’t notice.

If they noticed the slip-up, they didn’t say, instead choosing to tell him the room he was going to be in. Walking down the halls felt like walking down the halls of prison. There wasn’t anyone yelling at him, nor was there bars, but it held the same foreboding feeling. They came upon they open door, where they saw the doctor writing something down.

She looked up over at them, and smiled, “Mr. Pines? My name is Dr. Medicine. Come on in.”

He almost laughed at the name he’d given to the cops just a year prior, but managed to keep a straight face. He walked in, family at his back. Sitting down on the hospital chairs, he was tempted to bounce his leg, but refrained.

“Okay, we’ll begin with introductions and then your family can either stay or leave, alright?” She explained, professional and gentle.

“Got it, but is there any snacks in here?” He was deflecting, and he knew it. He wouldn’t be able to eat anything right now.

Evidently, the doctor knew it too, as she remained professional, though she seemed to be a bit amused,“No, there won’t be any snacks available.”

He sighed and slumped back, hiding his relief, “What did you mean by introductions?”

“Just a few simple questions that we ask each other, would you like to go first?” She said diplomatically.

Not really. “Sure, why not. What’s dyslexia?” Admittedly, even though he had Dippers explanation, he wanted to know more about it.

“It’s the general disorder of being unable to read, learn letters, or learn other symbols.” The doctor recited, having learned this long ago, “Now, what are your names?”

“My name’s Mabel!” His great-niece nearly shouted, bouncing in her chair.

“I’m Dipper,” Her brother offered, looking like he wanted to apologize for her behavior, but was too excited to do that.

“I’m Stan, though you already knew that.” He stated dismissively.

“My name is Stanford.” Ah, so he speaks.

He hadn’t spoken for a day when Dipper had been the one to ask if he had dyslexia. He didn’t even speak on the way here. His brother fidgeted in his seat, fingers bouncing across his leg.

Simply smiling at all of them, she introduced herself, “You can just call me Dr. Medicine, though my first name is Penny.”

Okay, now what? He sat uncomfortably for a moment, before the doctor picked up on it.

“If you have no further questions, I’d like to ask some myself. When did you first realize that you had difficulty reading?”

Suddenly, his world shut down in a flash-back. He was sitting in a hard chair, looking up at the teacher who was teaching them the alphabet.

“Stanley, do you know the alphabet,” They questioned, softness in their voice.

He knew better though, under the caring way the words were said, he also heard expectation. This teacher wanted to brag, but he didn’t know why they chose him. They hadn’t asked anyone else this, they’d just gone through it the first time so why did-. Oh no. The teacher- they- they were expecting him to be smart. Like Ford. He couldn’t tell them. He couldn’t tell them he couldn’t even say the first letter of the alphabet, much less recite it. Ford had ended up in a different class, but the teachers must’ve talked. Ford learned the alphabet before he even came to class, he could even say it backwards! He couldn’t compete with that. Especially not when the letters danced mockingly on the wall, embarrassing him. He had to try.

“E- o?”

The scene changed. He was back in the office that smelled like hand sanitizer. Judging by the fact that no-one was looking at him weirdly, he knew that it had taken just a second.

“Since kindergarten,” He answered, shaking off the memory.

The doctor nodded once and wrote something down. Stan felt like an iron ball had been dropped into his gut. He hated admitting that. The doctor looked back at him, ready to ask another question.

This wasn’t going to be fun.


End file.
